


Onsen Trip

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: YukinaxKisa. Multi chapter fic. First fiction of my favorite anime and couple. I'm not sure what the summary should be. It's definitely a fun weekend for their one year anniversary as a couple. Let's read together what will happen. :)
Relationships: Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Onsen Trip_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Just this fan fiction. This was written back in 2018._

_Let's get ready(beta version)_

For the past few weeks, Japan was hit with the coldest weather ever. It was exciting for some, as for others, not so much. Especially for one Shouta Kisa as he had a lot of work to do. His one year anniversary with his younger lover was coming up and the older man definitely wanted to see him and spend time with him. Yukina felt the same way, as he came up with the idea for them to go to an Onsen trip.

Kisa didn't mind, the idea but the thought hit him hard especially with work piling up at the office for him and his co-workers.

"Maybe you can ask your boss to take the weekend off?" Yukina texts him a week before.

Kisa, at the office, reads the received message. He didn't think it was a bad idea. On the other hand, he didn't think Takano would go for it. "It was at least worth asking about it."

"Takano-san, can we talk?"

"Sure, does it have to do with work?" he asks, as he handed over a few papers to his own lover, Ritsu.

"The weekend is coming up soon." he looked away embarrassed. "I've been working hard as you can see from our boosting sales for the books a-and...I'd like the weekend off to spend time with my lover." He glanced back at Takano awaiting any kind of reaction.

Ritsu smiles, liking the idea. "Yes. He worked very hard resulting n those boosting sales he mentioned.

" Don't we all need a break sometimes? Especially to be with the ones we love."

Takano looks down seriously,personally liking the idea of wanting to be with his own shy lover. "RItsu",

"Okay, I'll let you have this upcoming weekend off. You're going to owe me eventually." Making it clear he clarified, as the 2 males were happy with a quick response.

In all honesty, Kisa would have thought Takano would decline the days off. Ritsu pats his back whispering. "You get to be with the one you love. Congratulations on your hard work as well."

"Thanks now let's get back to work," he glanced at his seemingly never ending to do pile before picking up the phone to text his lover the okay sitting back down.

The weekend had come and Friday dawned cold and wintry, Shouta and his beautiful young lover, Yukina agreed to go to were finally heading on an onsen trip. It was in celebration of their one year anniversary of being a couple. The short, older male was super excited. He got all ready and packed a few hours before the agreed time.

"I bet Yukina hasn't packed yet." He sighed taking a seat on the couch. Relaxing and just waiting on said man to call or text him.

While waiting, he fell surely from having a tiring work schedule. He was grateful that Takano allowed him to take the weekend off. Though he knew he'd have to make it up eventually, **a** **nd** he knows the serious man will let him know when.

Time flies by as night approaches, and **the** ringing of his front door wakes him. He jumped up looking at the time in a panic. The small man runs to the door, opening it.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Yukina! I fell asleep.." he sighs and bowed a few times.

Yukina entering the apartment let out a small chuckle. "It's fine. I know you're busy at work, and so am I at the bookstore and university." He kisses the panicked older man.

He just loved the taste of his mouth once he calmed him down. Pulling away, he removes his shoes apologizing for the sudden intrusion. Shouta grabs his bag, asking the other why he entered.

"Weren't we leaving though, Yukina?"

Yukina just smiles, sitting down on the couch. He looks beautifully at his confused lover. "Let's just stay home tonight. We can get an early start in the morning."

That surely made sense. In the back of his mind, he wondered what should happen now. The young artist smirks blowing the older man a kiss.

"Come here Kisa-san, how much I've missed you and your sexy body." he teases removing his shirt.

Kisa gulps while staring at the beautiful man's chest. He was thinking the same thing, as he unconsciously walked forward letting out a small laugh.

"I see where this is going." He played along removing his own shirt but stops before doing anything else.

"Are you teasing me?"

"We could save this for later." Kisa says, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes I'm hungry for a Kisa burger." he lets out a small chuckle getting off the couch.

Kisa sighs, flustered, walking over to his small kitchen. Yukina follows behind hugging him from behind.

"Have I've said anything wrong?"

"No you haven't, but it's best you prepared your fabulous dinner."

Yukina understood, as he was very hungry. Getting together a pot, he prepares a wonderful meal for the both **to enjoy** **in** **each other's company**.

"Did you eat before I came over?"

"Yes, I did. I ate some takeout before coming back home 3 hours ago." Kisa answered, sitting down on the couch.

Within an hour, the smell in the apartment was delightful. Sniffing the air Kisa was certain he'd enjoy what was being prepared. He looks back at his lover smiling setting down the book he was reading. He joined Yukina in the kitchen to finalize their meal.

After everything was comepleted the pair sat down to enjoy their dinner. Kisa smiles each time he took a bite or nibble on what was on his plate. Yukina was taking great satisfaction from the gracing his older lover's enjoyment of the meal.

"Was it good?"

"Yes, it's good. Where did you get the recipe?"

"I got it just recently from my friend," he answers, already finished with his own plate.

Kisa was grateful for the female's help when it came to cooking tips and recipes. Yukina gets up from his chair and moves it closer to the quiet man. Noticing the beautiful younger man staring at him, flustered him. He looked back down at his plate and was finished as well.

"Do you want more, Kisa-san?"

"N..no it's fine. Thank you for the meal though."

Yukina moves the plate away taking the shy man's hand. He looks up at him, suddenly about to talk when a pair of lips silenced him. Kisa looksed up at him suddenly about to talk when a pair of lips silenced him.

Kisa in shock initiated the kiss once he was being pulled on top of his lover's lap. The kiss turned passionate as Yukina rubbed circles on the older man's slim back. Kisa lets out a small moan gripping tightly on the other's naked back. In a few seconds, he was carried in the man's arms on to the couch. Setting him down, Yukina pulled away and caressed his face saying,

"I love you so much, Kisa-san."

"I love you too, Yukina. Now shut up and let's get this on," he smirks licking the tip of the beautiful man's nose.

Yukina did as told, removing all clothing the other wore. Kisa helps him along the way keeping his briefs on, and removing his lover's own pants.

"It's been a few weeks and you're still looking fit." Kisa compliments, caressing Yukina's chest.

"You have yourself a beautiful body too, Kisa-san." he responded, silencing him with a sweet kiss of his own.

The couple enjoyed their one year anniversary Friday night. They had sex through the night. More would be coming for the lovers over the weekend as well.

To be continued.

Leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

I'd like to thank Blackswan15 as being the beta for the first chapter, and realizing the mistakes I've made.

Laters :3


	2. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un betaed.

_Onsen Trip_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or it's characters. Just this fan fiction, enjoy the reading minna :3_

Getting there

The morning sun rose out the window, alerting Kisa. He was still tired opening his eyes in a quick motion. Looking back at the handsome young man sleeping beside him, snoring his head off.

Kisa rolls his eyes back moving his tired body off the bed. He knew they had to get ready for their trip deciding on taking the nearby bus.

After their beautiful sexual encounter, Yukina suggested they'd order the bus tickets going to Kanagawa, Japan.

Already awake, Kisa heads to the bathroom. Doing his business as usual, knowing he'd had to wake up Yukina. Speaking of Yukina the tall young male awakes himself not feeling his older lover on the twin bed.

He rubbed his tired eyes awake looking out the window. He smiles knowing the day should be a great one for the loving couple.

"Kisa-san, where are you?" He sings. Getting out of the bed stretching his long arms.

"I'm at the bathroom, just get ready!" He utters when flushing the toilet.

Yukina chuckles entering the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his head.

"Good morning, Kisa-san. Can I get a morning kiss?"

Kisa sighs facing him, pushing him back. The older male pouts cutely understanding with no words they'd need to get ready soon as possible.

"I getcha Kisa-san. I'll get ready soon as you finish in here."

"The bathroom is all free. Go on do your business, and a shower as well."

Kisa steps out the bathroom closing the door behind him. He sighs a relieve glad to be rid of his hyped lover. Knowing the artist wouldn't give up without a fight later in the day.

He goes to the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself and Yukina. For breakfast, was coffee for both males.

"Kisa-san, I'm all done. Let's take a quick shower together." he suggests fully naked in front of the tired man.

Kisa's eyes wide opened looking away. His cheeks a little flustered by the sight afraid to look back.

"Yukina! We're on a schedule! " voicing his tone a little loudly, "Please stop teasing and playing around."

Yukina chuckled understanding the older man. He figured he was still tired from last night's sexy time. Letting it slide he heads back to the bathroom giving himself a quick shower while singing a sexy song of Kisa.

Kisa hearing the man's loud singing voice fell on the couch with relief. "We might as well eat breakfast out there!"

He wondered if his lover heard. Getting off the couch, he grabs their bags setting it on the doorstep. With his cup of coffee in hand he drinks it in a quick motion.

Soon as he finished his shower Yukina dresses up. So excited, getting out the bathroom he whistles to his beautiful lover for no apparent reason.

"Kisa-san, I'm all dressed. How about you?"

He looks back at the fully clothed Yukina forgetting he wasn't dressed. In a panic he grabbed the clothes he wore the previous night back on. All Yukina could do was enjoy his cute lover's panicking knowing he'd get annoyed if he was told to calm down.

After half an hour both males stepped out of the apartment. Walking to the direction of the bus station, knowing they'd needed to take the train to get there first.

During their quick walk Yukina kept glancing back at a relieved Kisa. He so bad, just wanted to kiss him all over.

Kisa felt his body shivered due to the unexpected wind, ignoring it. What made his stomach churn with nervousness was his young handsome lover looking his way.

'Why does he keep staring at me?'

'How much I'll devour Kisa-san when we're alone on the bus."

The males getting to the train station used their passes to get through the other side. The train station was bustling with a lot of people as usual, going to their destined locations.

All eyes were on Yukina, as usual. Few girls pointed at the handsome male who kept a beautiful smile plastered on his face.

Kisa was so used to it, knowing what he had beside him. What he had beside him as all he's and no one else's. He lets out a small laugh seeing the persisting girls trying to follow them.

"I'm so glad I'm not a girl!" says in a low voice.

Surely, Yukina heard him grabbing his arms. Soon as he grabbed his arms they rushed to where they needed to go to.

The train was close to leaving as they entered lastly. A sigh of relief for them as they laughed a little loud out of nowhere.

"We almost couldn't make it huh?"

"True! But we did, and we're here together, Kisa-san."

Making sure no one was looking their way they shared a sweet longing desiring kiss. Kisa wraps his arms around the man's neck when sucking on his upper lip. Yukina lets out a cute snort when chuckling as he kisses down the other's neck.

Luckily they weren't in plain sight for anyone to catch them heavily making out. The train moves quickly as they pulled back panting uncontrollably.

"So worth it!"

"I'm so happy to hear, Kisa-san." kissing his hand.

Kisa smiles rolling his eyes back, looking around. Thank their lucky stars no one still didn't look their way. Two available seats were across from the pair.

"Let's sit there until we get to our stop."

Yukina nods his head, grabbing their bags. Kisa goes ahead of him taking a seat. Patting the seat beside him,Yukina was giddy to join him in anything.

To be continued.

Leave negative or positive reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


	3. The train ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how exactly train rides are in Japan. I'll do my best though when writing it out here as this chapter is solely based on their train ride all the way to the Onsen. Enjoy and as well bare with this chapter, all whom reads it.

_Onsen Trip_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Just this fan fiction. This is un beta third chapter._

_The Train ride_

As soon as they've arrived to the train station, both males could relax. Yukina pulls Kisa into his opened arms. The older man a little shocked, as his face brightened red. As much as he loved the younger art student it was the due to his pride he was a little embarrassed.

"Yukina...w---we can look for our seats."

The man just kept a hold onto him. Slowly they walked few aisles looking for their assigned seats. Finding it in the next train cart settling themselves on a double seat. The seats across from them could be changed to a small bed.

"About time we can relax and enjoy the whole ride." Kisa says.

For Yukina all he wanted to do was be so affectionate with the adorable older man. He gaze at him lovingly too while sitting beside him. He knew eyes were upon him shaking his head wishing Yukina looked elsewhere.

"Isn't there something interested you can do?"

"Oh yes, Kisa-san, it's your companionship, and love that's too interesting for me."

He teases seeing a red faced Kisa. As much as he loved him to his whole being, he knew Kisa had a point. From there taking out few things to keep themselves busy for the time being.

* * *

A young female conductor was in every row, aisle, and seats checking on the passengers as the train began moving. She was close by Yukina's and Kisa's seats. They busied themselves reading a book of their choosing. Mostly of Yukina's choosing.

"I told you I'd beat you." He teases him.

KIsa a little embarrassed remembering he lost a bet with his young lover. The bet was of stuffing many marshmallows into their mouths. As he was completely defeated, Yukina had the win. He won and decided during their trip they'd read girly loving mangas.

As much as he loved reading his work, he didn't expect for it to happen during the trip.

"Tickets, please, you fine gentlemen." The female conductor disrupts them,

Both were in their world until a voice startles them. Mostly Kisa, as he looked out the window all of a sudden.

"Yes, mam. Here you go."

Yukina gives the young women a charming smile. Of course she didn't pay attention as she pinched her poor fingers when punching holes onto their tickets. A little scared she was shaking her poor finger.

"Are you okay, miss?"

She shook her head she was. Mostly looking complete defeat with Yukina's charming face. From the corner of his eyes Kisa sees the whole thing.

"E---enjoy your ride..."

She takes off waving goodbye to them. Kisa already figured it was too his young love. Scoffing a bit making sure he looked his way.  
  


"I'm right here!"

"Oh, I know. Were you a little jealous?"

Kisa pushes Yukina's hands away from his side. Still a little angry deciding on not saying much for the time being. It's best to keep quiet, and not say anything that he'd regret later on.

Yukina caught on. _'Oh the silent treatment. I see.'_

He was just too adorable for his own good. He just lets him be too. 

The rest of the ride poured onto the mid afternoon. Yukina found himself reading much books as he could. The happiness of reading as many books brought him a lot of joy. He also bought his art supplies. Being careful as well, as the train ride was a little bumpy at first too.

Kisa watches from the corner of his eyes. Opening his mouth all of a sudden.

"You should have something placed on your lap, not to destroy your beautiful art work."

Yukina knew he was right as a matter of fact. He places something onto his lap, giving to him by Kisa. Looking around making sure no one was staring at them he plants a kiss onto his redden cheeks.

"Thank you, Kisa-san. I love you."

Those three words always melted his heart. As well as body, as it reacted on it's own. He kisses the man's lips with a fiery passion.

The small kisses got heated. Deciding on closing the small curtain that was placed on top too, Yukina does so. Putting his things to the side, as well as Kisa's.

"What are you doing?"

"Your kisses are just too much. I want more of you, Kisa-san."

He was a bit dominating when saying those words.

Yukina carries him while kissing all over his face. Small moans escaped Kisa's lips as he arched his back a bit while in Yukina's arms, and embrace.

"P--put me d---down." he pleads a bit when stuttering.

"No I won't."

From there he sets him on the seats across from them. Opening his legs while removing his tight pants. Sliding them down as drool comes down Yukina's lips.

"You, l--look kind of hungry."

"Yes I am."

He wouldn't lie as he removes the final article of clothing, being an underwear. Sliding both the pants, and underwear off his older lover. A little cold he was suddenly when covering himself.

"What took over you?"

"You!"

It was his final answer. There he began stroking the man's harden balls, and dick. In slow moves at first getting Kisa to relax. He rests his head back, while looking up at the ceiling. He was embarrassed but didn't care or mind. As it was all him. The man he loved with every fiber in his mind, and body.

Going from slow moves to quick strokes, as KIsa moans a little louder. He would cover his mouth as his eyes rolls back. Yukina watches him chuckling. One hand moves KIsa's hands from his mouth. "Let me hear those beautiful moans, Kisa-san."

Kisa did as told soon as he pulls on his lover's beautiful brown locks. A bit of cum was seen too by Yukina. Not finished with him either. In his bag he had a few pleasurable toys for them to enjoy. 

Looking through his bag he removes one of them. Kisa looks closely realizing it was a vibrator. He hadn't used those in a long time too.

"W--where did you get that?"

"It's a secret. So hush for now."

He sticks the vibrator onto KIsa's buttocks while continuing to stroke his dick and balls. Too much excitement it was for them. More for Kisa, and for Yukina he was getting the joy to see his older lover lazing on the now sweaty and splattered seat. Cum continued on splattering to his face, as well as the comfortable seat. He licked up the come that was upon his cheeks. Kisa was flustered by now. The vibrator with as much of Kisa's cum falls to the floor. They just leave it there for the time being.

* * *

After an hour both were a little tired. Kisa stayed on the seat where he was thoroughly teased and fucked by a vibrator. Looking back at Yukina, whom suddenly falling asleep. He slowly moves to his sleeping face.

"I love you so much, Yukina," The older man kisses his forehead. Continuing to stare at it too. 

Deciding on pleasuring himself while the other was asleep too, wasn't such a bad idea. He does so while looking out the window. Back at the sex seat he'd call it too. Sitting down he strokes his dick which had gotten soft by this time. Deciding on doing so in rubbing himself wasn't much harm. After few moments more come spilled down his legs to thighs. He looked at what he had done to himself.

"Good thing, Yukina can't see this."

How wrong was he. He was watching him with one open eye the whole time. Chuckling to himself as Kisa was startled too.

"How adorable are you, Kisa-san?"

"Don't you even start."

A bit of bickering starts. Yukina gets off the seat, inching close to him. Tilting his head as he moves his face close to his. 

"Aren't you glad we're doing this for the weekend?"

"Ah yes I am."

They both shared a smile among each other. Kisa kisses his lips. Yukina deepens the kiss caressing his cute redden cheeks too.

To be continued.

Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

Next chapter within two months.


End file.
